imperiafandomcom-20200213-history
Laricum War
The Laricum War (Vallan: Bellum Laricum), also known as the War of Chains (Estran: Pellm Uincla) by the Domni) was a conflict that took place across much of Namra from 6 April 20 PA to the fall of Trenco on 17 February 28 PA. The army of the Kingdom of Valla was supported militarily by the army of the republic of Helvia, as well as logistically through supply deals with the kingdoms of Carvet and Tarido. The navies of Carvet and Torido also supported the Vallan Navy in a military capacity. The war is named after the Vallan city of Laricum, the site of the first engagement of the conflict. RecruitmentLaricum drives in Valla helped to mitigate significant losses suffered during the early years of the war, and by the end of the conflict the number of active soliders in both the Vallan and Helvian armies outnumbered their totals at the start. The war was started due to the Domni believing the Vallan state to be too weak to resist a full-scale war, and the desire to expand their slave empire across Namra. Scholars generally agree that had the war not begun so late, Valla would likely have fallen, but due to internal conflicts between rival Domni families from 16 PA to 19 PA, King Aclimos' plans to subjugate their rival were set back by several years. The Estran army relied on large scale looting in order to support itself in enemy territory. The Allied forces, on the other hand, were able to receive supplies via sea from their allies, as well as over land once the front moved into Estran territory. It was in large part due to the high quality road network built across the continent as part of efforts to solidify economic ties between the Midday Alliance that allowed Allied supplies and troops to reach the frontier quicker than the Estran military command anticipated. Many major Estran cities were captured due to a combination of besiegement from enemy forces and slave revolts that would occur once news of the arrival of armies of "free men" spread. The failure of the Estran military to quell uprisings, the reliance of Estran society on the obedience of the slave population, and the exclusivity of enlistment in the Estran military itself, are believed to be the three major factors responsible for the Estran military's failure to repel the counter-invasion by Allied forces. Tensions between Valla and Estra were high in the months leading up to the war, with Vallan spies bringing reports to the Senate of Estran armies being mustered near the border. In preparation, Vicentus departed from Avantium with the first legion of the Army of Valla and made his way to Laricum. Whilst they were investigating destroyed villages on the river Silma, an Estran army moved to lay siege to Laricum, arriving on 6 April 20PA, marking the beginning of formal hostilities. The arrival of the first legion three days later commenced the Battle of Laricum. Although the Battle of Laricum was a victory for Valla, the first three years of the war were characterised by aggressive manoeuvres from the Estran forces that resulted in heavy losses for Valla, and a large loss of civilian life due to raiding and pillaging conducted by the Estrans. It was a string of failures on the part of Estra to make significant headway into Vallan territory that allowed the legions to regroup and begin pushing back the invaders. After being unable to break the Vallan frontier, the Estran forces found themselves unable to support their advance without new lands to raid, and they began to suffer overextension due to insufficient supplies. Subsequently, the Vallan army was able to repel the Estran forces and cross the border on 12 June 23 PA.